


You’re In Time For The Show

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance, coheed and cambria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: The aftermath of Frank’s first rockstar moment.





	You’re In Time For The Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some pics on My Chemical Romance daily of bullets MCR leaning against a wall and then my mind went from there

Like most ideas related to the band, this was Gerard’s idea. Four of the five members of My Chemical Romance we stood against the wall heavily graffitied wall, giving their best come hither looks out into the night. “This is ridiculous.” Ray Toro murmured from where he stood beside Gerard’s younger brother Mikey. Of the four of them, Ray had been the most reluctant to do this, but he had relented after Gerard had convinced him.

At there last show Frank had gotten too much into their last song. In a fit of, we’ll for like of a better term, Frankness, he had smashed his guitar against the stage. He’d grinned like an idiot, proud of his rockstar moment until he saw the shocked faces of his band mates.

While it had been a rockstar moment, they weren’t yet rockstars and so the guitar he had smashed was his own: and his only one.

They’d tried to pick up the pieces, to put it back together once the show was over but it was hopeless. He’d completely totalled it. Which meant he needed a new guitar.

He’d first tried asking his parents for money, but they told him he needed to learn some responsibility for his actions. So he turned to his band mates for help. They were still a small band, so the gigs didn’t pay well (even less when the money is split five ways) so they weren’t much of a help. That was until Gerard suggested this and Frank had nodded along enthusiastically.

Gerard’s suggestion was that they come out here and whore themselves out. Any money made could get Frank a new guitar, plus it would give them all a bit of extra cash which would help.

So they were stood here, just off a road that Gerard knew had hookers working there. (How he knew this he’d not shared with the others.) They weren’t dressed up, though Gerard had suggested it. Instead they were in their usual outfits. Worn jeans and band tees. They had been here about half an hour now but, as yet, no one had paid them any attention. Well, not serious attention anyway. There’d been a few glances, accompanied by raised eyebrows.

Frank was starting to get restless, his leg bouncing with nervous energy. He wasn’t used to being so still for this long, especially without a certainty of anything happening as a result. “Maybe me and Frank should go.” Ray spoke up again, his curls bouncing as he shook his head. “I mean look at us, we’re not exactly hooker material.” He gestured at himself and Frank, who responded by flipping him off. “You know what I mean Frank, you look like a punk and I... look like this.” He gestured at himself again.

Ray may be the most grounded of the group, but he was also the most subconscious. He didn’t fall into the traditional standards of beauty or handsomeness, and sometimes he felt the odd one out among his lifelong friends as a result. In their eyes though, Ray was sexy. His thick thighs, plump lips and, well, endowment were all greatly appreciated by them.

“No.” Gerard replied, voice firm and certain. “We either all stay or we all go.”

Ray opened his mouth, probably about to protest again, when a car turned into the alley they were in. It was moving slowly towards them and they all leaned back against the wall, trying to look as appealing as possible for whoever was inside. When it reached them it slowed down even further, stopping in front of them. The four waited with baited breath, watching as the window wound down.

The face that appeared wasn’t at all what they had expected. It wasn’t a dirty old man or horny college student. He had a friendly looking face and his hair was a mass of thick dark curls that put Ray’s to shame. He looked over them a few moments, examining them all, now that he could see them without the glass in the way. “Are you hookers?” He asked no doubt wanting confirmation.

Gerard smiled and nodded, taking charge as he always did, taking a few steps towards him. “You bet we are. Are you interested?”

The man smiled, looking Gerard over and nodding slightly. “How much for all four of you to come home with me for the night?”

They’d not really discussed any sort of set prices, which was poor planning in Ray’s opinion. “A grand.” Gerard replied without missing beat, as if this wasn’t his first time doing this. “More if there’s more than you.” Gerard added with a smile, his tongue darting across his lower lip seductively.

The man didn’t give it much thought, replying with a nod of his head. “Yeah, that’s fine and it’s just me you’ll be entertaining tonight.” There was an audible click as he unlocked the doors. “I’m Claudio by the way.”

“I’m Gerard.” He replied, looking to the others for confirmation that they would be ok with this. Ray looked a little tense but nodded. Frank smiled, inclining his head slightly. That much money was more than enough to pay for his new guitar and besides, he’d slipped a Swiss Army knife in his back pocket just in case. Mikey responded by pushing himself off the way, swaying his hips until he was next to his brother, a hand round his waist. “This is Mikey, and that’s Frank and Ray.” Gerard indicated each of them as he said their names. 

He gave Mikey a reassuring squeeze, then separated from him to get into the front seat. Taking his cue the others piled in the back, Ray behind Gerard, Frank behind Claudio and Mikey in the middle. Claudio locked the doors again once everyone was seated, starting the car up again. “So what do you have in mind for us to do for you tonight Claudio?” Gerard asked, glancing at their client. He knew, for himself anyway, that knowing would give him the chance to mentally prepare for it.

“I want to watch.” He replied as he turned the car out of the alley back into one of the main roads of the town. “Watch you guys together.”

Gerard hadn’t expect that, but then again he’d not expected the four of them to be together. It would certainly make things much easier though, for all of them. “Is that ok?” Claudio added, giving him a brief sideways glance. There was a hint of nervousness to his voice, which made Gerard wonder if he’d done anything like this before.

“Oh yes, of course.” Gerard replied with a smile, legs parting just a little. “Once we’re back at your place you can tell us exactly what you want us to do. That is, if you have anything specific in mind.”

Claudio let out a low groan, his fingers gripping the wheel tighter. “Fuck...” he bit his lip, nodding, his curls bouncing in the same way Ray’s did. “I need to make a quick stop first ok?”

Gerard nodded slightly, but said nothing further, not wanting to distract him. It was a few minutes later that Claudio stopped the car, just outside an ATM and he fumbled with his seat belt. “Just a sec ok?” Claudio nodded to himself and got out, heading to the machine.

None of the band said anything as they waited for him to return. Usually at least one of them had something to say regardless of the situation, often Frank if no one else. It would have been eerie if the air between them wasn’t so electric with anticipation.

Claudio returned after a few moments, a large wad of bills in his hands. “I hope this is ok.” He said with a smile, handing them to Gerard before strapping himself back in. 

Gerard quickly flicked through the bills, counting them up and nodding. “Yeah, this is great.” Gerard smiled at him, carefully folding them up and slipping them deep into his pocket. Claudio nodded, starting the car up again and driving into the night. After a few moments he turned the radio on so that soft rock music filling the silence between.

Gerard knew the silence was due to how knew they were at this (at least on his band’s part) and so none of them were sure what they should say if they said anything. Gerard could, of course, use dirty talk or ask the other man details about what he wanted them to do once they arrived at their destination. At the same time, though, he didn’t want to distract him enough to miss a turning or worse. If he was going to die during something sex related, he hoped it would at least entail his cock being out.

The car drove through the streets of Newark, through a part of town none of the band was familiar with. About 15 minutes after their stop off at the ATM, they pulled up the driveway of a house. It didn’t look like a very big place, not that it really mattered. They weren’t here to judge the size of the guys house.

“Please, come with me.” Claudio said after fumbling with his seatbelt and opening his door. The rest of them followed into the cool New Jersey night air, following him towards his front door.

Once the five of them piled inside it was clear that the place was lived in. “Err, sorry about the mess.” Claudio blushed as he led them through the house. None of them minded though, it made it feel like their own homes. Gerard preferred places to look like this, it was better than those perfectly clean places that just looked creepy. He’d talked to Mikey before about how he thought people that kept things so perfect were actually robots, it was the only explanation.

“Can I get you you anything before we... start?” Claudio asked, waving a hand vaguely at the end of the sentence. It was quite endearing really. They were in the living room now, which was apt he standard set up of sofas and chairs arrayed towards a tv with a coffee table between them. There were a stack of tapes beside the tv, some of which were familiar to them, and a few empty beer cans on the table.

“I’m good.” Gerard replied, only able to speak for himself. “How about you guys?” He asked, turning back to them. Mikey gave a small, non committal shrug. Ray shook his head, his curls bouncing. Only Frank answered verbally.

“Nah man I’m good.” 

Gerard smiled and looked back over to Claudio. It was definitely clear that this was his first time doing anything like this. That was good, it meant this would be easy. “So, why don’t you take a seat and tell us what you’d like to see yeah?”

Claudio nodded slightly, sitting down in the seat across from them. He then looked them over, taking the sight of each of them in fully as he looked them up and down. Gerard could see him thinking, turning the possibilities over in his mind. “I... err...”

Gerard felt hands wrap around his waist, lips touching his neck. It was an act of boldness that he would have expected from Frank, but one look at the hands told him it wasn’t. The feeling of soft curls brushing against his neck confirmed that it was Ray.

Claudio’s eyes widened and he nodded, clearly liking what he was seeing. “Yeah, like that. Just... act like I’m not here and do whatever you would normally do...”

Gerard nodded, tipping his head to one side to allow Ray better access. Normal wasn’t a word that Gerard, or anyone for that matter, associated with his band. They had all fooled around at some point or other, though he wasn’t sure exactly how far that went with the others. He heard a groan from behind him, from Frank.

“You fuck...” The guitarist groaned, Mikey’s sharp teeth biting into the soft flesh of his neck. His hands trailed down the shorter man’s body, tugging at the base of his tee. Frank lifted his arms up, eager for the younger Way to get his clothes off.

“That looks like a good idea.” Ray whispered against Gerard’s skin, cupping his growing bulge through his jeans. “Strip.”

There was something about Ray that just changed during situations like this, were the blood went to his dick. Ray Toro was a pretty chill dude. He was the responsible one, the one that always did a check to make sure they had their gear when they went to and left venues. But when he got all worked up, fuck, it was like a switch had been flipped.

Gerard parted from him, shrugging off his jacket before he tugged at his own tee, pulling it up and over his head, exposing the pale, pudgy flesh of his chest. He tossed his tee to one side, reaching down and undoing the buckle of his belt. The cool metal of the bat always made him smile, as Mikey had gotten it him as a present. Once the belt was unbuckled he popped open the button above his zipper, slowly dragging it down. He felt the curve of his bulge, the touch making him gasp. His eyes fell on Claudio who was sat back, watching with wide eyes. He was palming himself, but he hadn’t got his cock out, just enjoying the show of what was about to unfold before him.

Gerard pushes his jeans down his legs, letting the worn denim drop down to the floor around his ankles, leaving him in just his shoes and underwear. He stepped out of his jeans, nudging them aside with one foot, glancing at his bandmates.

Frank was already naked, with marks on his neck from where Mikey had been nipping at his neck. His arms were pulled back behind him, his belt wrapped around his wrists. He was wiggling slightly and then a slap filled the air.

Mikey Way, Gerard’s baby brother, was similar to Ray. Ordinarily he was shy, gawky and awkward. But when he was horny, he was much more confident and knew exactly what he wanted. It still surprised Gerard and turned him on far more than it should. He was half naked now, his shirt discarded, his belt firmly in hand, ready to give Frank another whack if he continued to be act up. Mikey’s flies were open and Gerard could see the way his brother’s dick tented the fabric of his boxers.

A fist grabbed Gerard’s hair, yanking his head back, accompanied by a low growl against his exposed throat. “Stop staring at dick and get your own out.” Ray practically snarled the words in his ear and a groan escaped Gerard’s lips. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down his legs, freeing his erection. He felt Ray’s bulge against the curve of his ass, the denim rough against his skin as a Ray grasped his cock. “Good boy.” Gerard let out a choked groan at Ray’s words, as his fingers pumped his aching dick.

“Fuck...” Gerard almost didn’t catch the word uttered from Claudio’s lips. He only did because it was an unfamiliar voice. Their client was fumbling to undo his own flies, stuffing his hand inside to pull out his cock. Gerard licked his lips at the sight of it, wondering what it tasted like.

Gerard pushed his ass back against Ray, grinding against his cock. “Mmm eager little slut aren’t you?” Ray kissed his neck, his other hand stroking along Gerard’s chest. “Mm well I guess I should get undressed too...” Ray parted from him and Gerard could hear the rustle of fabric as he stripped. 

Gerard bent down for his jeans, reaching into the pocket to pull out the small bottle of lube he’d slipped in there before coming out. Better to be safe than sorry after all. His fingers grasped the bottle when he cried out, feeling a belt lash against his ass. “Fuck!”

“That’s what you get for bending over like that.” He could practically hear the smugness in Mikey’s voice as he did it again to his left ass cheek. “Slut.” Gerard took a breath to steady himself, only straightening up when he was sure his baby brother wasn’t going to hit him again.

Hands were on his ass, fingers stroking along the fresh welts left by Mikey’s belt. “Your ass makes such a tempting target, I can hardly blame Mikey for this.” Ray’s fingers pressed against the welts, hard enough to make it hurt just a little. “Lube.” Gerard reached back, handing the tube over to him. “Of course you have some slut. I bet you have it with you all the time, just in case someone wants to fuck your sorry ass.”

Ray’s words made Gerard shiver, especially because they were accompanied by the sounds of him slicking his fingers up. “Hold yourself open.” Gerard took a breath to steady himself and reached back and planted a hand on each of his cheeks. Gently he pulled them apart, knowing he was giving Ray a perfect view of his asshole. 

“Shit!” Frank’s voice from behind them, followed by a a sharp intake of breath. Gerard was about to turn to see what had Mikey had done to him to make him utter that, when he felt Ray’s middle finger press against him.

“What did I tell you about not paying attention to me?” He didn’t give Gerard chance to respond, thrusting his slick finger into him roughly, making him groan. Ray’s finger moved, circling slightly to open him up. “Yeah that’s it. Focus on me.” His other hand held onto Gerard’s waist, anchoring him in place. He drew his finger back slowly, until just the tip remained inside, Ray’s others fingers gripped tighter, a warning he should stay in place. 

Gerard took a breath through his nose to prepare himself and then Ray pushed back in, another finger alongside the first. A gasp left Gerard’s lips as they filled him, moving slowly this time. Although Ray could be rather dominating he could also be gentle as well, after all he did care about Gerard and his band. His two fingers moved steadily, a mix of spreading apart and rocking them in and out of him.

“Shit fuck! Mikey!” Frank’s voice again and Gerard had to fight not to look back at them.

“Shut the fuck up. Do I have to gag you?” That was Mikey, irritation clear in his voice. This was followed by a groan and Gerard just knew he was wiggling. Ray twisted his fingers in him, a sign that he shouldn’t watch the exchange behind them. “Of course you’d like that you slut. I don’t suppose you have one?” 

“N... no.” Claudio replied with a shake of his head. He was stroking himself, his hand pumping his length steadily as he watched us, his eyes going from Frank and Mikey to me and Ray and back again.

“Hmm, well I guess I’ll have to improvise.” Ray drew his fingers back as there was a rustle of fabric as Gerard heard his brother collect a few things. He was good at improvising, Gerard knew that all too well. 

Ray drew his fingers back before thrusting them back in along with a third. Three fingers was an absolute necessity with Ray. Ray Toro’s cock was easily the biggest he’d ever had. There was a running joke in the band that, if the band never took off, he could always do some porn. Ray’s answer was always to blush and splutter dismissively.

There was a choked sound from behind them and Gerard knew that whatever Mikey had come up with to shut Frank up was now in his mouth. Gerard wondered what he’d used, then Ray’s fingers spread inside him, opening him up. “Yeah, you’re all ready...” 

In front of them Claudio nodded and Gerard suspected Ray had looked at him to silently ask permission, even though it was unnecessary. Slowly he removed his fingers and Gerard heard the familiar sound of lube being spread out, no doubt along Ray’s dick. A few moments later he felt something press against his opening, Ray’s head slipping into him. Gerard took a breath, Ray’s hands holding onto him again, keeping him stable.

And then he thrust forward.

Gerard groaned, long and low, his eyelids fluttering closed. “Fuck...” Ray’s hips were pressed flush against the plump curve of Gerard’s ass, his full length inside him. Gerard was always quite proud that he could take it all on the first thrust. Ray needed to take it easy on Mikey and Frank, at least at first. “Mmm that’s it, take it you natural slut.” Although he was clearly trying to be dominating his words came out more breathless and needy.

Ray started to move, holding onto him tightly as he pulled back until just the head remained in Gerard’s ass. He waited a few beats, then thrust back into him. Each thrust of Ray’s cock made him moan from the way it stretched him open, the blunt head of it catching his spot, sending sparks straight to his own member. He was tempted to reach down and start to jerk off, but held off.

Frank let out a muffled groan and Gerard looked over, catching sight of their other guitarist. He was bent over a chair, a pair of boxers stuffed in his mouth held in place by a belt. Gerard couldn’t tell whose boxers they were but he had a feeling they were Frank’s. The way his body was trembling, coupled with the grunts from Mikey, meant that the younger Way was fucking him.

Ray sped up his movements behind Gerard, fucking him hard and deep. “Yeah, you feel so good slut, your ass is the perfect fit for my cock.” Ray was mumbling the words, his hands holding tightly onto him. “Bet you wanna touch yourself huh? Answer me.”

“Yeah Ray.” Gerard managed, nodding, his dick aching with need. “I wanna jerk off.”

“Then do it.” He purred in Ray’s ear and Gerard reached down, grasping his dick and starting to stroke it in rough time to his thrusts.

He caught sight of Claudio again who was stroking himself steadily as he watched them. Gerard recognised the tactic, that he didn’t want to jerk himself too fast because he didn’t want to cum and miss the best parts.

Gerard’s thoughts were broken again as Ray thrust into him hard, his thighs trembling from the force of it. “Fuck Ray...” He whispered, stroking himself slightly faster. A few more thrust like that and...

“Ray, wanna swap?” Mikey asked, his voice a little breathless. 

Ray let out a low groan and Gerard could tell he was nodding from the way his curls brushed against him. “Sure man.” And with that Ray pulled out of him, leaving Gerard to whimper and gasp at the loss.

Movement behind him indicating that his bandmate and brother were switching places. Mikey planted himself behind his big brother, his fingers grasping onto his hips. “Want you to cum for me brother.” He whispered the words in his ear, so low no one else could hear them. His slim fingers moved, the pads of them stroking along his cock. Gerard immediately released his shaft, letting his brother take ahold of him instead, stroking him with a steady ease as he slipped his dick into him.

There was something that felt so right about being filled by his brother like this. He’d gotten over any sense of wrongness about it long ago. Mikey leaned in, kissing along the curve of his neck, his sharp hips thrusting against him. Gerard was sure that one of these days that his hips would leave permanent indentations in the flesh of his ass. 

Mikey let out soft moans into his ear as he fucked him, his movements a steady beat of quick, slow, quick. His sharp teeth nipped at Gerard’s skin, sure to leave fresh marks over the ones that were fading now. Occasionally, his free hand would release Gerard’s thigh, reaching up to push his glasses back up his nose. 

Gerard didn’t care that, next to them, Ray was fucking Frank. Nor did he care about the guy who had paid to see them, his hand pumping his coke, his eyes wide. All that Gerard cared about was his brother, fucking him hard and deep, catching his spot every time, making him moan. “Come on...” Mikey’s voice was high and breathless, it was a sign that he was close. “Cum for me Gerard.”

The words were enough to tip him over the edge and he thrust into Mikey’s fist as he came over his belly. “Mikey...”

“Yes....” Mikey whispered, his blunt nails digging into Gerard’s skin, as his hole twitched around him. The younger Way thrust into him one last time, his teeth biting into the soft flesh of his neck as he came too. 

Mikey released his brother’s dick, but kept ahold of him as he drew back out of him. “You’re always the perfect lay.” He whispered in his ear before sinking down, peppering kisses along Gerard’s back. Once he was on his knees he shifted his hands, pulling apart Gerard’s cheeks and leaning and giving kitten licks to his hole, lapping up up his own cum. Gerard gasped, breathless and shaky from his orgasm, his eyes lidding as Mikey licked him clean.

It was over quickly though, no more than a minute or two and Mikey was back up on his feet, guiding them both to the couch so they could watch their bandmates finish up.

Frank was still bent over the chair, his ass at the perfect height for fucking and Ray was fucking him, hard and deep. Frank was squirming, rutting back against Ray whenever he pulled out, his hand pumping his dick furiously. The makeshift gag was wet, muffling the various noises that he was making. His body arched, his eyelids fluttering and they all recognised it. He thrust forward, shooting  
against the side of the chair. Gerard suspected Claudio wouldn’t have a problem with that.

“Fuck...” Ray groaned, some of his curls falling across his face as his hips stuttered. He held onto him tight and, with a low moan, they knew that he’d came as well. 

Ray gasped softly, pulling out out of him slowly, his hands working to remove the belt from around Frank’s head. “Fuck...” Frank repeated, after spitting his underwear out onto the floor and taking a few deep breaths.

“Now how about you go help him finish off, you are after all why we’re here.” Ray gave his ass a slap, pulling back to sit on the opposite side of Gerard.

Claudio hadn’t yet cum, which was probably something to be admired. He was still pumping himself steadily, eyes wide at what he had just witnessed. His pants were pulled open more, bunched around his knees and his legs were parted wide.

Frank wiggled off the chair, crawling the distance between it and Claudio’s erection. They all heard him take a breath and then he ducked his head down. Claudio groaned, reaching down to hold onto Frank’s head, though his current buzz cut didn’t give him much to hold onto.

Frank wasn’t the most skilled cocksucker in the band and he still had a gag reflex. He made up for this by being eager, bobbing up and down at a rapid pace, twisting his tongue and drooling around whatever dick was presented to him. It was messy and sloppy, but there was something sexy about that.

After a few bobs of his head he moved down, mouthing on Claudio’s heavy balls, making him moan. “Fuck yeah...” Frank smiled up at him, licking a path up along his cock before taking him back down his throat. It didn’t take much longer for him to let out a strained moan. “Shit... I’m gonna...” 

Frank looked up at him and he would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t full of cock. Instead he bobbed his head up and down, using every track and skill he knew to draw the other man’s orgasm out of him. Claudio let out a low groan, hips lifting up from his seat and he came down Frank’s throat. He swallowed most of it, a few drops escaping his lips when he pulled off. 

After a moment or two to take a deep breath, Frank spoke up, licking his wet lips. “So, there was an offer of a drink?”

***

The venue was packed. Sure it was a fairly small one and from the stage you could make out every face pretty well, but it was still a good feeling. It was the first gig with Frank’s new guitar, which was gleaming white with the word ‘pansy’ curved along it.

Gerard smiled when, between songs, he spotted a familiar face. Well, he saw the hair before the face, but it was very distinctive hair. He wondered if the others had spotted him too. “This song goes out to our new friend, without whom we wouldn’t be up here tonight. Thanks Claudio! This is Vampires Will Never Hurt You.”

Gerard grinned as his band started to play, knowing Matt would be confused and the others would be on the lookout. He licked his lips, held the mic up to them and started to sing.


End file.
